


Her Robin and His Little Ladybug

by 1me1anch01y_b1iss1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MariBat, there are curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1me1anch01y_b1iss1/pseuds/1me1anch01y_b1iss1
Summary: Marinette hadn’t had time to think when the akuma struck, let alone transform. No, one minute she was minding her own business, the next a loud voice was telling all of Paris to appreciate the gift of knowing their who their soulmate. Then there was a bright flash of light and then suddenly the Bluenette found herself standing in front of…actually she didn't know who she was standing in front of...In a world without the concept of soulmates, where you don't have a fated person, during an Akuma Attack, Marinette suddenly found herself transported to a dark cave in front of a bunch bats
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette hadn’t had time to think when the akuma struck, let alone transform. No, one minute she was minding her own business, the next a loud voice was telling all of Paris to appreciate the gift of knowing who their soulmate is. Then there was a bright flash of light and then suddenly the Bluenette found herself standing in front of…actually she didn't know who she was standing in front of… 

The boy or rather man, appeared to be about her age, around 18-20, had a darker complexion, rather green eyes, and a permanent scowl on face. He was wearing a black turtleneck with grey slacks. 

As Marinette peered around the room she found several men looking at her with either looks of curiosity or glares. She also appeared to be standing in some sort of cave with all sorts of modern-looking equipment. She found several different vehicles, a nice looking sports car and on the other side serval glass cases with what looked like hero costumes. 

As she looked at the men in front of her again, she saw a young man with black hair, bright eyes with a black spandex suit on with a blue bird on his chest. In his hand he held a black domino mask and his other hand was on the shoulder of the man she saw first. 

The next person Marinette saw was rather tall, he looked to be a rather gruff man with a strong build. He was sporting a brown leather jacket that looked worse for wear. Marinette immediately grimaced when she saw the condition the jacket was in. The man also had what looked like a red bat on his chest. He had a red helmet in one hand that was by his side and in the other was what looked like… a gun? … that was definitely a gun… and was he aiming it at her?! 

Another person that was standing with the other men was what looked like a man in his early twenties, he had what also looked like a spandex suit on, the top half was a deep scarlet red and the bottom half was black. He had a yellow utility belt on with various gadgets. Around his chest, two straps met in the middle where a bird pendant was. A black cape that went down to his calves. He had longer hair compared to other men in the room, yet the same blue eyes that half the room held, from what Marinette could see. In his hand he held a long staff that reminded her of her partner. 

As Marinette continued looking at all the different people in the room. Her eyes met a young woman with red hair sitting in a wheelchair in front a very large computer screen. Her eyes while a beautiful shade of blue, were piercing into Marinette’s like she'd just murdered someone. 

As her eyes finally settled on the last person in the room, and she felt herself shrink back a little. He was glaring right at her. The man appeared to be the oldest in the room. He was also wearing a spandex suit, the suit a darker grey. On his chest was a rather large silhouette of a bat. He was wearing a scowl over his face that appeared to be attached to the cape draping down his back. The cape was rather long and went down to his feet. 

Marinette took one last look at all the people standing before her. Heroes, she realized, great, she was standing in front of a bunch of foreign heroes. While Marinette was a hero herself, that didn’t stop her from groaning at the thought. The only other heroes she dealt with before is Chat Noir and Honey bee, the upgraded version of Queen Bee. 

… 

It was almost time for patrol for the bats, most were already suited up and the only person left was Damian, as he was currently making his way down. 

Just as Damian was about to go change there a bright flash of light behind him. Damian immediately tensed and turned around. He was met with a sight of a rather small looking girl that could be no older than 17, 18 at the most. She had rather dark black hair that seemed to shimmer a dark blue in the light. Her hair fell a little past shoulder. That's when Damian finally noticed what she was wearing. She is wearing a maroon button-down shirt with thin white lines running down the shirt. She had dark blue jeans with embroidered flowers near her hips. On her left shoulder she had a navy blue satchel with red lining. 

When Damian finally glanced back up again he started looking at face, the first thing he noticed were her somewhat large doe-like eyes. Her eyes were a pretty shade of bluebell that matched his father and brothers. On the bridge on her nose she had the faintest speckleing of freckles that one wouldn't even notice if you weren't looking hard enough. Her cheeks seemed to be dusted in a fair pink blush. 

At last, Damian finally turned back to see the rest of his family’s reactions. Most had a look of shock, curiosity, concern or glares on their face. 

…

When a flash of light randomly appeared behind Damian as he walked into the cave, the rest of the family was immediately tense awaiting an incoming attack. When a small girl fell out of the portal, that was the last thing the bats were expecting. 

The girl looked rather small, her oversized shirt tucked into her jeans only made look smaller. She had bright blue eyes and dark black hair. She could be one of Bruce's if all the bats were honest. 

After what felt like forever analyzing each other. The little girl finally spoke up with a rather timid yet confident sounding voice. 

“Where am I?”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Marinette spoke it set off absolute chaos, everyone started talking at once, asking questions and demanding answers from the small girl. Eventually Bruce, now as Batman, spoke up. 

“ENOUGH.” Bruce demanded of everyone in the room. 

Silence was all that remained where if a pin was dropped it could be heard. Both parties, Marinette and the bats stared at each other, until Bruce finally spoke again. 

“Who are you?” he asked Marinette. 

“I believe I asked a question first” Marinette smarted back. Jason snorted as Damian glared at her. 

“Answer our questions harlot.” Damian spoke as he glared at her. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

Dick or rather Nightwing now, spoke next. “Come on baby bird, be nice, we don't know her and she doesn’t look like she knows us.” 

“That’s exactly the point Grayson! We don’t know her, or how she appeared in the cave!” Damian grimaced as he glanced back at Dick. 

“Codenames, baby bird.” Dick muttered 

“Hi! I’m Nightwing! OMG, you're so cute and tiny! You're in the batcave, this is Robin, that's Red Hood, over there is Red Robin, standing there with the death glare is Batman, and finally sitting at the batcomputer in the wheelchair is Oracle!” Dick spoke again excitingly. 

“Uhh… Hi.” Marinette waved. Dick visibly cooed at her while the rest of the bats just stood there. 

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m from Paris, France.” She said as if that would answer all their questions. 

Realization spread on Bruce's face as he realized what happened. He realized that this must be the work of the Akumas the league was investigating. 

“You said you’re from Paris, correct? Batman asked Marinette. At her nod he continued. “So this must be the work of an Akuma” 

Marinette nodded. “The last thing I heard before I was transported here was a loud voice yelling, that people should treasure their relationships and that people should be able to have soulmates… or something like that, I don't really know, I wasn’t really paying attention as I was suddenly transported here with no warning.” she muttered the last part under breath but the bats still heard her. 

After around five seconds of total silence, Jason started cackling loudly. “You, tiny little pixie is apparently Demon Spawn’s soulmate. Yeah, I doubt that…” Jason spoke, and started laughing again. 

After Jason said that, all of the rest of the bats realized what she said and started snickering, except for Bruce and Damian, who just stood in front of Marinette with his mouth wide open gaping at her. 

Dick asked a question next. “Wait, what’s an Akuma, and if it's powerful enough to actually locate someone’s soulmate and send them here, Why doesn’t the league know about this? Dick asked, looking back at bruce. 

“The league is aware of the situation. It’s on a need to know basis, and only certain members are aware. Wonder Women, Superman, Aqua Man and myself are the ones aware as the situation is extremely delicate and dangerous. 

Paris has their own heros, that have been handling the situation extremely well and there has been no need to interfere. Wonder Woman has gone out and has spoken to the heroes. They are aware that if they need any help that can contact the justice league and we will send out a member to help aid them.” 

When Bruce was done speaking, the rest of the bats were sort of shocked they weren’t aware of anything happening Paris this year or any year at all.

Barbara immediately put it into the Batcomputer and pulled up one of Marinette’s old fights. As Marinette watched the fight with the rest of the bat’s, she cringed. She remembered the fight, perhaps she remembered it too well. It was her third battle with Evillustrator. Nathaniel managed to remember that he could draw whatever he wanted. 

He turned all of Paris into a war zone. He managed to draw himself an all powerful army with a stock supply of weapons. The battle lasted almost a full day and was one of the most lethal with over 1 million dead. The second deadliest behind Syren. 

As the video ended all the people in the room turned to marinette with a shocked look on their faces. 

Dick was the first to speak. “You deal with this all the time?” he whispered in a scared tone 

“Usually they’re not that bad. That was the second deadliest attack Paris ever had, the first being Syren. All of the effects of the damage is reversed by the ‘miraculous ladybug,’ Ladybug, the main hero announces that after she broke the object where the akuma was hidden. As soon as she throws up her ‘lucky charm’ and says that phrase all damage from the attack gets reversed.” 

"What a Lucky charm? You said it helps clear all the damage, so what does it do?" Tim spoke next. 

Marinette nodded as she said, “ The Lucky Charm is something that Ladybug calls on during the battle. It’s usually just a seemingly random object, but as soon as she calls on it the battle usually doesn’t last any longer than three minutes.” 

“What are the other heroes' powers?” Tim asked again. 

“Chat Noir has the power of destruction, just as ladybug has the power of creation. All Chat Noir has to do is simply say ‘cataclysm’ and he's able to destroy anything he touches. For Honey Bee, she is able to say venom and once she touches the person or thing, they instantly go into a full body paralysis.” 

Again all the bats, except for Batman himself, started at Marinette, with wide eyes. 

“How old are the heroes’ because to me they don’t look to be any older than the demon spawn’s age. Also how long has this been going on?" Jason asked of Marinette, in a demanding tone. 

“All anyone can do is speculate the ages, due to the magic, but many say they have to be around 18 - 20 years old.” Marinette said in a rather confident voice

“And how long has this been happening?” Jason asked again in a tone that made Marinette take an unconscious step back. 

“A- about four years.” Marinette said, with her voice trembling a little bit. 

“So the heroes would have been about 13- 15 give or take when they first started give or take, given the assumptions are correct…?” 

At her nod, Jason started pacing back and forth yelling, “FUCKING HELL, what the fuck they’re kids, they were babies when they started and they have to deal with the saving the fucking world every fucking week. I admit I was young too when I started, but it was my own choice and I got FUCKING killed for it!” 

‘That’s why he has such a tainted soul, it absolutely reeks of destruction and creation magic, I’ll have to talk to Tikki later to see if we can get rid of it’ Marinette thought wisely. 

“B, why in the everloving hell did you let fucking kids fight in a goddamn war alone?!” Jason yelled at Bruce while still pacing the floor of the batcave. 

“Hood, they are only one able to fight in these battle, no matter what we do, we would not be able to fight, the best we do is investigate the villain. 

HawkMoth, the super terrorist, is the one creating the akamus. We find him, we stop the akumas.”

“You mean we just sit here while these kids are out fighting and there’s absolutely nothing we can do?” Tim spoke up, finally finding the courage to speak. 

Batman simply shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second installment. sorry its a little short, hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer. I tried to keep all the character canon as possible, so if they're not... sorry
> 
> (I've combined chapters 2 and 3 so the chapters are a bit longer, everything is still there, just the chapters are combined. sorry if this is a inconvenience to anyone, I just wanted longer chapters for this work) 
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments, it means alot. This fic is actually inspired by a fic I saw on unmaskedagain on tumblr, but the full idea is completely mine. sorry I didn't mention this earlier as I said I wrote this pretty late last night.
> 
> If you have any ideas to make this story better please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

As the bats continued discussing Paris, Marinette finally realized she had to find a way to make it back so she could stop the akuma, she had been so overwhelmed with the fact that she had been randomly transported that it slipped her mind. 

While marinette was the grand guardian of the miraculous, that didn’t mean she had it on her at all times. She was too scared of what her classmates, (besides her teammates) would do if they somehow got her bag. 

After Lila somehow got all her classmates under her thumb, they all turned on the bluenette. Many were fascinated with the tall tales the harpy spewed out of her mouth every chance she got, that they were ready to go up to bat with anyone who so much looks at Lila in a funny way. 

So now Marinette only let very few miraculous’ be in circulation, as she definitely didn’t need another Hawkmoth or Mayura on her hands. In fact after Hawkmoth was defeated she planned on renouncing Plagg from Adrien and Pollen from Chloe and moving. Possibly out of the continent, as she had to follow where the miraculous’ were most needed. And she guarded several different boxes now. 

Marinette was currently the guardian of three miracle boxes, the zodiac (the original), the Northern American Box, as the old guardian was unable and he only knew of marinette and found her very responsible. The last box that she was the guardian of was the Eastern Asian one. The zodiac box being the most powerful as it holds the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction - the two most powerful miraculous’ in existence. 

Currently all the boxes were stored behind her loft in the wall. 

She designed the space while her parents were away and only she is able to open the door with her magical signature made by Tikki 

After Fu passed the miracle box, she wanted to learn more about magic, her desire only increased when she received the two other boxes. 

With practice and determination she was able to figure out how to summon the weapons from the miraculous’ if she was wearing that certain one. 

Marinette was also able to train with past creation wielders. Usually the women and men Marinette trained with were the strongest of the past wielders. Most of the time, Marinette ended up sparring with Joan of Arc or Hippolyta. They were some of her favorites as they had the most battle experience and were able to give Marinette tips while sparring. 

Marinette was finally brought back to reality. She had to find a way to get home, and without Kaalki, it was going to be difficult. 

Finally Marinette was able to pull the bats out of their musings by saying, “Umm, I still need to get home…?” 

“Can’t the Ladybug hero just fix the akuma whatever and you’ll be sent home after right?” Jason asked nonchalantly. 

“Uh… hehe about that…” 

Oh god was she really about to reveal her identity to a bunch of random heroes, this was not the plan. ‘Well if this is the only way to get home’ Marinette mused to herself 

“I am Ladybug,” Marinette said finally, using all the confidence and courage she could muster. 

Tikki was probably going to kill for exposing her identity, but right now she had to worry about getting home and saving Paris. 

As soon as she said that, all the bats stared at her once again, Batman included this time. 

Batman was the first to react. He walked up to Marinette and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you possibly have a miraculous that can aid you? Wonder Woman has mentioned there are other miraculous’ her mother was a previous miraculous holder.” Batman said softly 

Marinette smiled softly while she said, “ I have met Hippolyta, she is a wonderful warrior and is lovely to train and spar with. But all the miracle boxes are currently hidden at my house.” 

Batman just sighed and was about to say something else until he realized what she said and asked a different question, “May I ask how you met Hippolyta?” 

That got the rest of the bats' attention as they have met the female warrior as well, as were wondering how a french hero met the Amazon Queen. 

“Shortly after I became guardian, I became more interested in magic, and the history of the miraculous’ and I discovered you can train with past wielders when you meditate or fall asleep, if you're a true wielder. So for the past 3 and ½ years, I have been training with past wielders of the ladybug miraculous every night.” Marinette responded. 

Batman gave a short nod back and said, “We can allow you to use the zeta beams as a mode of transportation to Paris. But when the battle is over, I want you to use your miraculous and come back so you can explain the situation to everyone in better detail. Understood?” 

Marinette only nodded her head as Batman directed her towards the zeta platform and she was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally makes it back to Paris...
> 
> we also find out more information regarding what happened to Marinette after she became guardian


End file.
